


lock you up

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Nudes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello!! im so sorry i didnt update last weekend. obviously this is inspired by the tyler selfie but i just finally finished it since i was so busy</p>
    </blockquote>





	lock you up

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! im so sorry i didnt update last weekend. obviously this is inspired by the tyler selfie but i just finally finished it since i was so busy

_**Ding!**_ Josh's iPhone alerts him that he has a text. He clicks on the notification seeing that it's from Tyler. He exits out of Instagram, as he has been aimlessly scrolling through for the past twenty minutes.

His iPhone automatically opens the text from Tyler; he's somewhat surprised to find that it's a selfie of Tyler. His face is expressionless, and his chapped lips are slightly parted. The photo is slightly blurred, but Josh can see the small cut on the bridge of his nose. His collarbones are jutted out, and just the tops of his geometric-shaped tattoos that lay on his pecs are visible. In the background, Josh can see a brown striped pillow and white sheets; he must have just woken up.  
He loved these kinds of pictures of Tyler. He always looked so much more beautiful in candid photos like this than he did in the posed, superficial ones.

Interrupting his admiration, his phone buzzes again and another text appears on the screen.

T: i just woke up. it's 7am here. miss u so much J

And somehow the addition of that single consonant letter makes Josh's heart skip a beat. Josh slumps down on his bed, repositioning himself so that he's leaned up against his pillows in the same position that Tyler is in. He presses the camera icon, and holds his phone in front of his face. He decides to make a similar expression, but his lips are parted wider and his eyebrows are knitted together. He presses the camera button, then examines the photo. He decides it's good enough, not really putting much thought into it; after all Tyler's the only one that was going to see it. He types a message along with the selfie.

J: Miss you too baby

It doesn't take long for Tyler to answer him back.

T: you're so fucking hot

Josh's feels a flush of heat wash over him. Josh starts typing back "not as hot as" but he stops mid-sentence when Tyler is sending another message.

T: i wanna see more of you

Josh's mouth goes dry. Wait...does he mean what Josh thinks he means?

T: you know what i mean.

Oh god, he does mean it. Josh bites his lip, and can feel himself starting to get hard. A notification banner for Snapchat appears at the top of his screen, reading "from Tyler."

T: open snapchat

Following Tyler's orders, he clicks on the banner and waits a brief amount of time for Snapchat to load. He can feel his pulse quicken as he sees the pink square and Tyler's name. With slightly shaky hands, he taps on it.

He chews on his lip and curses to himself, admiring the photo for the full six seconds Tyler gave him to look at. It's a mirror selfie of him in his hotel bathroom, in nothing but a pair of tight black boxers pulled down just far enough to cover his dick. Oh god. Josh thinks to himself. The visible V-shape on his hips and the trail of pubic hair is enough to make Josh groan.

Unfortunately, Josh's six seconds come to an end, bringing him back to the home screen. He doesn't screenshot though; is he supposed to? He sees Tyler sent a chat, so he swipes right.

T: send me one now

Josh can feel his cock stirring, but he's not fully hard yet. Biting his lip, he reaches down and palms at his crotch. He lets out a whimper, fondling himself through his white Calvin Klein's. All he thinks about is that picture of Tyler. Tyler was staring down at his phone in the picture, and his thumb was in the waistband; it was so dirty and unlike Tyler. But god, Josh is loving it.

In only a matter of a minute Josh is hard, just from that picture of Tyler that's burned into his memory. Josh stands up, and places himself in front of the mirror they had in their bedroom. He opens the Snapchat camera, and looks at himself through the screen. How is he going to take this picture? He's never sent something like this and Josh is unbelievably awkward.

He decides to just go with it. He takes his right hand and dips it in his waistband, grabbing ahold of his cock. The swirls of greens, blues, and oranges from his tattoo sleeve can be seen just above the waistband, and the sunlight casting in compliments Josh's pale complexion nicely. He snaps the photo, briefly taking his hand out of his pants. You can't see his face, just his mouth and everything below that. Jesus, Josh thought to himself. This looks like a picture you'd see on a Tumblr gay blog. And Josh felt more confident (and he totally should, right?). So he carefully selected Tyler's name (his mom just got a Snapchat and that would've been pretty embarrassing to send to your mother), gnawing on his lip. When it popped up "delivered," he felt his blood thicken and his lips dry up. He leaned backward onto the edge of his bed, impatiently waiting for a response.

 _Opened_  
Tyler replayed your snap!  
Tyler took a screenshot!

Oh, so that's how it's going to be. And it only takes Tyler maybe a half minute to send a snap back. He was definitely much more experienced with this than Josh. He hovers his thumb over the purple square — oh god, it's a video. Josh deliberately turns on his ringer and taps on the video.

Oh fuck. Tyler's sitting up in his bed; the video starts off showing the bottom of Tyler's face, and oh god his lip is locked between his teeth and Josh feels like he's going to pass out from how unbelievably hot it looks and sticks his hand back in his boxers. He's moving the camera downward slowly, from his neck and down his chest. Josh sucks in a breath as the camera moves across his toned stomach, all the way down to his navel.

The video stops.

Josh whines and curls his fingers around himself, wishing he could save that video forever. He begins to slowly pump himself.

_Swipe right to chat_

T: you're touching yourself right now aren't you?

Josh groans, using his left hand to type "Yes" as quickly as he could with one hand. Tyler immediately responds back.

T: show me

Fuck. Josh briefly puts down his phone so that he can pull his boxers down past his ankles and discard them onto the floor. Once he picks up his phone again, he freezes.

I mean yeah, he's seen dick pics before. More than he's actually wanted to look at; but it seems so much more intimate when he's about to take the picture himself and send it to someone. He doesn't think he's done anything quite this dirty before, and feels completely nervous. But, nonetheless, he holds out his phone and grabs his cock; from what memories (not all of them so pleasing, unfortunately) he had of dick pics, he uses his hand to make it stand. He thinks the picture looks good enough; even the shininess of his red tip could be seen due to the generous amount of precome leaking out of him and the adequate lighting. He sends it to Tyler, and lazily jerks himself off while he waits for Tyler to respond (it doesn't take him long).

_Tyler took a screenshot!_

Damn him. Just as he was about to yell at Tyler, a new snap is already coming through.

Tyler has the camera directly in front of his dick, so that you can see his torso as well. Tyler's hand is gripped tightly around it and his abdominal muscles are clenched.

An astonished gasp falls from Josh's lips, quickly retracting his hand so that he can screenshot it. Deliberately, he pumps his cock at a quicker pace, his panting becoming faster. He lets out a deep groan as he thumbed over his slit a few times. He thinks about all the hot pictures Tyler sent him and how bad he wants to fuck him into the sheets, and it's not long before the pit of his stomach starts to burn. As soon as the next snap from Tyler loads, Josh immediately taps on it.

It's most obscene picture Josh thinks he's ever seen, despite the countless porn videos he's watched; it's the aftermath of Tyler's own orgasm, gripping his wet cock with his own come splattered across Tyler's golden abdomen. And fuck, that alone is enough to cause Josh to spill into his own hand, throwing his phone onto his bed as his climax ripped through him, crying out Tyler's name like it was a prayer. Josh's own come shoots out onto his stomach, pearl white strips blending with his pale stomach.

His chest quickly rises and falls, catching his breath post-orgasm. Once he does so, he picks up his phone and unlocks it, and snaps one last photo. He follows Tyler's lead and takes a similar photo, his dick in one hand and positioning the camera so that his come-stained abdomen was visible. He taps on the photo and adds text to it.

J: i love you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> this kind of sucked it couldve turned out so much better but its ok i'll work hard on another fic. also i just love the phone/snapchat/skype/etc. social media kind of fics so i may eventually write a skype/facetime one  
> edit: THANK U SO MUCH to everyone that comments on any of my stories the comments i get make my heart swell w joy so thank u so much it makes me so happy every time i see one i cant stop smiling like a dumbass


End file.
